Kicked Out
Kicked Out is the 17th episode of the spin-off Reckless and Retired. It aired on August 3, 2014. Cast *SpongeBob SquarePants *Patrick Star *Squidward Tentacles *Sandy Cheeks *Mr. Krabs *Plankton *Gary *Charles Dingleberry Plot After being kicked out of the Bikini Bottom Retirement Community, the gang must find a place to stay. Story Squidward walked up to the owner of the Bikini Bottom Retirement Community. "This place is a mess! The food is gross! The rooms are disgusting! How do you people live like this? Knowing that your retirement home is a place pig pen! I hate all of YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "Wow..." said the owner. "Somebody didn't take his ADD pills today." And with that, he kicked Squidward out of the retirement home. "And stay out!" he said. Squidward's friends tried to change his mind. "Don't kick out Squidward!" said SpongeBob. "He's our friend!" "Yeah! And the only man I ever loved!" said Sandy. ".....I mean, the only squid I ever met. That's what I meant!" "Just let him back in, lad!" said Krabs. "He won't last a day out there!" "Keep this up," said the man. "And I'll kick all of you out!!!" Patrick sneezed. "That's it!! You're all out!!!" He threw the gang out of the retirement home. "And stay out!!!!!!!!" said the owner. "Wow....somebody didn't take his ADD pills today," scoffed Plankton. "This is terrible! Where are we gonna stay??" said Sandy. "There are no more retirement homes in Bikini Bottom!" said Krabs. "Mow!" said Gary. "This is all my fault," said Squidward. "I shoulda taken my pills!" "Don't blame yourself," said SpongeBob. "We're gonna stick together! We'll be hobos!" "Really? When was the last time you saw an ELDERLY hobo??!!" said Sandy. "Never...." said SpongeBob. "Good point. That's funny. I wonder why?" "Because they all DIE!!!!!" said Sandy. "Well, fine, what do you suggest we do?" asked SpongeBob. Sandy thought for a few minutes. A few minutes later, the gang was peeking in the window at the Bikini Bottom Retirement Community. "What are we doing?" asked Squidward. "If we commit a crime, we'll go to jail," said Sandy. "No shiz, Sherlock! So what?" said Plankton. "Well, if we go to jail, we'll get a free home and free service for the rest of our lives!" "Wow, that actually makes sense!" said Patrick. Inside the window, Charles Dingleberry was playing Bingo. Sandy put a gun through the window, and shot him dead. "Now all we have to do is wait for the police to take us away!" said Sandy. "Charles Dingleberry dies all the time!! Why would the police come for something like this?" said Krabs. "Oh, yeah...good point!" said Sandy. "We need to do something bigger!" She struck a match, and burned the place down. Police cars and fire trucks arrived at the scene in no time. "Fire again?? How???????!!!!! I don't get it!!!!!!!!!!" said Patrick. The Bikini Bottom Police ran up to the gang, and sprayed Krabs with mace. "Gahhhhhh! My EYES!!!!!!" Krabs screamed. "You guys are under arrest!" said the police officer. He sprayed Krabs again. "AHHHHHHHH!!!!! WHY!!!!!!!" cried Krabs. "Gladly!" said Sandy. "Take us away!!" So he locked them all in hand-cuffs, and sprayed Krabs with mace. "GAAAHHHHHH!!!! WHY DO YOU KEEP DOING THIS???" screamed Krabs. Soon, the group was relaxing behind bars. "Ahhhhhh, this is the life!" Sandy sighed. "Three square meals a day, cable TV, no responsibilities, no bills, a free place to stay, I'm lovin' it!" said SpongeBob. "Yeah, it's pretty great!" said Krabs. The policer reached his hands through the bars and sprayed Krabs with mace. "AHHHHHHH!!!! MY EYES!!!!! WHY!!!!!!!!!??????" Category:Episodes Category:Reckless and Retired Category:Reckless and Retired episodes Category:Doctor Bugs Category:Dragon Ball Category:Reckless and Retired Season 1 Category:2014